Anakin and Jasiri's argument
This is the scene where Anakin and Jasiri's argument takes place in Altar of Mortis (MaTSAoSWTCW). shuttle crashed Mac Grimborn: Anakin! I thought you saw it! Anakin Skywalker: It was a giant tower! Of course I saw it. get out Kion: Any sign of her, Kiara? Kiara: I can't see her, Kion. Ryan Heretic: But I think I might know where he took her. Meg Griffin (EG): Whoa. Look. at the giant tower Anakin Skywalker: We must hurry. Jasiri stops him Jasiri: Anakin, we know this wasn't a mistake. He brought us here for a reason. We can't get involved. Any conflict could result massive repercussions for the universe at large, and Mac could any moment turn into Scar. Anakin Skywalker: I don't care. He's too powerful for Ahsoka. I won't leave her alone! Jasiri: Aren't we in the middle of something we don't truly understand?! Shouldn't we be wise to confer with the Father first? Anakin Skywalker: There's no time. Jasiri: Anakin, this is what the Son wants, to divide us. Anakin Skywalker: It's my fault he took her! comforts him Jasiri: Some places are strong with the light and dark sides. Don't worry, the Father will know what to do. Ryan Heretic: She's right, Anakin. And besides, he always knows what to do. Anakin Skywalker: sighs He can't help us. away Janja: Hey, where ya goin'?! Ryan Heretic: his girlfriend Was it something I said? (EG) looks hesitant to answer Chungu: Why does he always ignore everything we say? Ryan Heretic: I don't know. Cheezie: Ain't no such thing as following good orders. Meg Griffin (EG): Cheezie's right. And like Ahsoka, my boyfriend did experience a vision from a female who uses the Force like me and him. Chungu: Just you and Ryan? nods Ryan Heretic: I'm going after him. goes after Anakin as Mwoga makes a suggestion Mwoga: Oh, should we form a subcommittee to find the Father? Mac Grimborn: Okay. All in favor? Chungu and Kiara step up Meg Griffin (EG): I would go with Ryan too. Cheezie: Aye. Chungu: Aye. Kiara: Aye. Mzingo: All opposed? everyone is silent. Cricket chirp in background Mzingo: Motion passed. The ayes have it. Meg Griffin (EG): Okay, I'm going. See ya later. to follow Ryan and Anakin Twilight Sparkle: May the Force be with you. Kion: You know, Jasiri, it's like Mac was corrupted since SkekUng gave Mac his scar. Jasiri: No, he hasn't been corrupted... yet. He's just afraid. Fluttershy: A bit like Ryan Heretic is afraid of darkness or maybe ending up like Ahsoka Tano. Janja: Mac has to learn to control his anger. looks his scar in a mirror Mac Grimborn: My scar. Just like Scar. appears in the mirror Scar: Young Mac. I... am... Scar. is shocked Twilight Sparkle: Macsey? What's wrong? Mac Grimborn: I saw Scar. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, I hope we can heal you. hugs her Mac Grimborn: Thanks, Twiley-kins. Rainbow Dash: And Twilight. You think Ryan would be okay with Anakin and Meg? Twilight Sparkle: I think so, Rainbow Dash. I do care for Ryan as my ally. Like Mac cares for me as his girlfriend. Discord: Why? Because he said he saw Scar? Cutter: I agree. And I hope that Ryan Tano will find his sister with Anakin. Rarity: You're right, darling. And that name would be a perfect nickname for him. Aggro: Uh, Discord? How did you know Mac saw Scar? Discord: My ears were burning. cleans out his burning ears Makku: Of course, the only question is, how do we even find the Father? sees a light from the Father's monastery Rani: Of course! The Father's monastery. Mac Grimborn: Yeah. Let's go follow her. follow Rani to the monastery. Meanwhile, Ryan is catching up to Anakin and Meg (EG) Ryan Heretic: Will either of you slow down? wait for him Ryan Heretic: Thanks. Anakin I hope Ahsoka is okay just like you, Anakin. Anakin Skywalker: Me too, Ryan. Ryan Heretic: Did you even see Mac's scar? Anakin Skywalker: sighs He'll fight it. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. I'm sure he will. Ryan Heretic: I agree, Meg. I don't know what the Son have in plan for Ahsoka. My sister might be eaten alive, or executed, or something. Meg Griffin (EG): Calm down. Anakin Skywalker: Meg's right, it's best not to dwell on dark thoughts. Ryan Heretic: You're right. Maybe if I think some positive thoughts, everything will be back the way it was. thinks on some positive thoughts Meg Griffin (EG): I hope this is working. head on Ryan Heretic: I guess I feel happy. Like I remember me and Meg on Naboo. And even when I first saw my love. happily Yeah. (EG) sighs Meg Griffin (EG): This is working. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes